Kyary In Wonderland
by kidsbop69
Summary: romance and angst! very exciting unexpected story
1. The Kiss de la Creme

Mike brwn lean in kiss kyary #1 idol in Japan. She said, "I love u black man" then Mike look er in the slanted eyes. "It''s never ova," Mike Brown whispered in her ear. Kyary is so heartbroken-chan. she crie sooooo much. It started with kiss, no one new ANYTHING. It was really nice as fist, but that's what the storybooks say. The lov grew stronger &amp;&amp; stronger, it soon lead to when it wuz weddinq dayy.  
Da baboon family of kyary WuZ tHeRe (it's v shocking that a japnese idol-chan would qo out with a dark prince from the land of Narnia) So, they brouqht kimchee (the persn noT food!1) presint but no thin 4 milk. They did not lick him bc the brown clan at war w/ kyarar famly klan-san-kakka-chan.  
Meek brawn was sad :-/ Kyary told him like 10 min aqo dat she didn't lov him becuz there no way her famlee-san will let them b toqethr. That niqht she cried so much, like a lot. It broke his heart, off coarse.

They went to sleep that niqht and did not talk... (v awkard rite?)

SO, the next mourninq Mike brown woke up, Kyary was not there. He stopped for a minut and realized that she wuz at work making the qood music for all of Narnia (narnia and japan had alliance evr since the anime wars, i learn about in histry klas!).

Kyary was Done with her studio recordinq (her song sounded RLLY hood-chan). So she left and went to go meet mikey pookey dookey (japnese 4 mike brwn) at a fancy restaurant ($400 for beveraqe no thnx)  
It turned out that Mike Brown wuznt there :/  
So she grabbed her cellphone, she called him on iphone, which had on the rlly cute japanes pink fone case w/ sparkle and clowds and rainboes (she bought from for 200000 jalapenese dollor which RLLY bad but she is idol so it ok) and he NOT PICK UP! she threw the fone in the dirt which was rlly dumb bc sh mess up the case wit the sparkle clowd and rainbo. Carly is not smart person when she is anqry okkk. it ok cos she is the numbr 1 idol in Japants so she cn do whatevr she wants!  
She grabbed the keys to her vehicle and headed back home. As she sped past the fans and the pepperonazi she thought about the meaning of lief.

"Am I happy w/ Mike Brown… or should I just move on?" she thot to herself as she made her way into the drievway. She opened the door, headed into the big pink house with cherry blossom trees surrounding the driveway and with over 5 stories! (in japanes 5 stories is like 10 amerikan stories so it vry big. it's a NICE HOUSE YO, i promis, it is vry big and has recordinqq studio, happy nail salon with kyars jalapeno friendz working their!) and there she saw her boyfriend, he wuz sad.

"Kimchee we can no b toqethr." kyrarar start cryinq 4 lyk the 5th tiem that day..

"y?"

"bcuz... am dead."

PLOT TWIsT! I WILL NOT CONTINUTE HTE STORI UNTIL I GeT 10 REVIEWSSSS! and do not flame my spelling ok i am from russia and am trying my best! to write good story for you guys!


	2. Lick this pussy just like you should

OK SOOOOO am back and continue this story bc is so good. dont even need review. is 2 good.

(my mama and sestra came up w/ the title :) hope u liek)

(THIS PART IS SCARY- RATED R for REALLY SCARY!)

He was dead. Kyaryry could not believe it. IT was horrible! The moment she fell to her Nhis was the moment she saw a cookie fall out of his hand. Not just any cookie. It was a chocolate chip cockie. THis could only mean 1 thing. It was… the cookie monsta.

Quackly, she coolected her self and went upstairs to her bedroom (really cool bedroom btw, it has like rainbows and chains and these cute little puppies, kind of like my bedroom, i would show pic but i cant bc family :/ ). She locked the door. "Well, what do I do know?" said Kyary as she cooched beseide the door.

Suddenly, a loud and terrific banging came from the door. It was the one and only, cookei monster.

It was very recentli that he was released from the detention cramp in Guatacamole Bay in cuber. He escaped by breaking through the fence. He was out to kill Kyary #1 idol in Narnia-Japan. The cokie monster was out to get her, and he would.

She flinched &amp; stepped away from the door. The banging got louder and louder and louder. It mad eher think of her time with Mik brwn. He (cockie monstr not mic) broke in through the door, screaming in his atroshus voice "COOOOKEH! COOKEH COOKEHH!"

Ther was no way out of this one. Kyary was licky in uff to grab a knife from her bathroom (God did that, I'm russian okay, God is #1) and stabbed him right in the heart. It did NOT work. Cookie dough was gooching out of his vains though. But what doesnt kill you makes you stringer.

He grabbed Kyary by the wrist and began to sing. It was a karaoke (Japan, get it?) duel, if u watch other Japnes thigns like pokerman or you geodes u will kno wut i mean here.. Out of nowhere the furnitute flipped upside down and a crowd of Japanese people began to cheer and a host was speaking something.

"Sushi chan hiroshima no-desu kyary versusu cookie monsterasan," he said (btwww I speak japanese too! in russia we learn how to talk many language. my Jalapeno is not as good as my amazing english tho srry).

The first song was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Kyary won without even trying! SHe was Japan's #1 idol after all right…

The second song was Я сошла с ума (it's by tATu 333 russian group..srry if u cant read it and arent russian. rlly, my apologies if u aren't russian.) Kyary won that won too.

The final song was an extra festive classic. "Touch my body" by Mariah Carey (I like her music actually, I'm a girl so yea). Kyary was victory again.

He still wanna kill kyary even tho she won and is #1 idol in Japan. the last 30 minut were completely pointless!

another CLEFTHANGER lolz. will keep torturing u guys until u feed me good reviews


End file.
